1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices; and particularly to an electronic device having a connecting mechanism for pivotally connecting two members.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a liquid crystal displays (LCD), may include a housing for holding an LCD panel, a stand for supporting the housing, and a hinge for pivotably connecting the housing to the stand. The housing includes a front cover and a rear cover. The front cover engages with the rear cover to cooperatively define a receiving space for accommodating the LCD panel. The hinge includes a first pivotal member and a second pivotal member pivotably connected to the first pivotal member. One of the first and second pivotal members is secured to the rear cover or the front cover of the housing. However, when the first pivotal member rotates relative to the second pivotal member, a portion of the rear cover or the front cover of the housing for retaining the hinge is easily split or cracked.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.